memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Khankyle
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 21:39, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Just a friendly suggestion: you may want to check out our manual of style to help hone your skills in your *new* article creation style. You may want to note the changes I made to the Fisher (Crewman) article you started if you wish to know, more specifically, what I am referring to. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 15:36, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ** Thanks, Alan. I'll check it out. P.S. Where can I read about how to reply to these comments? I'm not sure if you'll receive this, or if it will just show up on my page? Khankyle 17:57, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *** Typically it is best to reply to a comment on the same page it was started on so that the conversation remains fluid. The only way I will get it (or got it) is if I read your talk page again or see that you replied on the page. If there is anything else you may wish to know would be the next best place to check. --Alan del Beccio 18:18, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *** Thanks again. I'm still getting to learn the ropes around here. I appreciate your input. Khankyle 22:36, 22 January 2006 (UTC) You can also contact people with the "e-mail this user" link, or in some cases, people put contact info on their user pages. Wikis do take some getting used to. :) Welcome to MA. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:40, 22 January 2006 (UTC)